Sonic the Hedgehog
This article is a placeholder. * Yeager Hedgehog * Chuck Hedgehog |nickname = *Chili-boy *Blue rat |species = Hedgehog |gender = Male |height = 119 cm (3' 11") |weight = 42 kg (101 lb) |hair color =Blue |skin color = Peach |eye color = Green |attire = *Red shoes with golden buckle *White cuffed gloves |alignment = Hero |affiliation = |likes =*Running *Exploring |dislikes =*Swimming |skills = *Super speed *Hand to hand combat *High durability/stamina |moves = *Spin-Dash |ability type = Speed }} Sonic the Hedgehog, better known as just Sonic, is the main and titular protagonist of ''Sonic Legacy''. He is a Mobian hedgehog with unnatural speed. Sonic is a free-going spirit with no set path or destination in his life. Like the wind itself, he goes wherever his feet take him. His adventure begins near Green Hill Zone on South Island where he first encounters Tempest and the Egg Fleet. Concept and creation During the concept phase of Sonic Legacy, Sonic's personality was decided to remain similar to his other comic counterparts. It was decided later, to tell the difference between 'Legacy Sonic' and other continuities, that he would have a Ring inhibitor bracelet later on in the story. Appearance With his signature six-quilled head and cobalt-blue fur, Sonic is near-unforgettable, combined with his iconic red and white shoes that come complete with a bright golden buckle. Adding to this, he has vibrant green eyes and a set of gloves, with peach-tanned skin covering the center of his stomach, muzzle and arms. History Early life Sonic was born on Christmas Island in the year 1977 A.G., to his parents Aleena and Yeager Hedgehog. From a young age he idolized the life of adventure, wanting to one day join his father on one of his outings. Such was the plan once the young hedgehog was old enough, but alas, when Sonic was 9 years old, Yeager took off on what was to be a routine delivery, and never returned... Aleena's brother, Charles, took Sonic under his wing for several years after, and it was from him that his nephew gained his piloting skills, as well as his own plane, the Tornado. A few years later, Sonic finally convinced his mother he was capable of striking out on his own, and set out to see what adventures Mobius had to offer, while partially motivated to find out what happened to his father. Legacy's Prelude Sonic had arrived on South Island shortly before the beginning of the story, and was taking in the sights when he came to the rescue of a Don Fachio vendor, preventing a crisis of his lost cargo of precious chili-dogs. His speed and skill caught the eye of an onlooker, Tempest the Dolphin, who returned Sonic's recently-lost wallet on the condition of accepting her challenge to a race. The eager hedgehog accepts, but their contest is interrupted by the arrival of a massive fleet of airships over the Green Hill Zone. Sonic and his new companion encounter and battle strange robots containing live animals, as well as a peculiar young girl named Omelette. After driving her off, they happen upon the schemes of the girl's father and prepare to investigate, when the ground under them gives way from the previous battle, dropping them into the depths below... Upon waking, he discovered that the two of them fell into what was known as the Marble Zone, ruins of a civilization lost forgotten. The two of them had to navigate through rivers of lava and crumbling debris due to seismic activity in the area, and narrowly escaped a horde of Badniks by using what appeared to be an ancient teleporter. After a brief break, the two continue following the tracker to what appeared to be a cavern containing the ruins of the Labyrinth Zone, with Dr. Eggman observing using a spybot. Personality Sonic is, by nature, an adventurer, and loves to see new sights. He takes pride in his speed, and doesn't miss a chance to use it and show off in good sport. Despite his street-smarts and the attitude you expect out of a big city dweller, Sonic has a deep love for the great outdoors. He often gravitates towards the less-populated areas of the world to check out their natural, untarnished landscapes, and tends to prefer camping out over booking a hotel room. Littering is a pet peeve of his, as is other forms of pollution. He is a persistent optimist, even in the face of dark times or adversity, always looking forward and embracing life for the adventure it is. Sonic is well-known for consistently mocking his enemies. Despite the fact that he can get serious when the time calls for it, he enjoys messing with his opponents, even in the middle of a fight, with his sharp-witted and cocky demeanor being his most prevalent trait. Sonic is shown to be smarter than he lets on, tending to keep his rationale in his head than verbally, and is able to understand the workings of things around him, and can give insight on perspective. Above all, Sonic is selfless, forever endangering himself if it saves the lives of others, be it a person or even a small animal. He's faster than bullets and more than willing to take a few. However, this can lead to his detriment as he leaves himself alone and vulnerable as the only target. Even if capable allies could help him, he will not risk their safety. Powers and abilities Sonic takes absolute pride in his greatest asset, which is his speed, not seen in any other living creature on the planet. While there are others out there who are able to somewhat keep up with him, Sonic is in a tier of his own, gaining reputation as the 'Blue Blur' or 'the fastest thing alive'. At a younger age, he had to build momentum to continue running faster, but as he grew older and more experienced, he began to learn how to instantly accelerate with 'boosting', with speeds reaching or surpassing that of the speed of sound (Mach 1, or roughly 768 mph). Equipment Relationships Quotes * Trivia *Sonic's original 1991 design by Naoto Ohshima was a mixture between Felix The Cat and Mickey Mouse. *Before he received his name, the creators called him "Mr. Needlemouse". *A committee of scientists stated that Sonic only goes at 768 mph. References Category:Males Category:Article stubs Category:Mobians Category:Heroes Category:Characters